28 Weeks Later Alternate Ending
by thunderbellyemm
Summary: An alternate ending of the hit movie, 28 Weeks Later. What would have happened if Doyle and Scarlett didn't die? Do I sence... romance? * Check out my 28 Hours Later story! New story, new characters, new thrills and a whole new danger! From day one! * XD
1. Narrow Escape

**-------------------------------------**

**Narrow Escape [001**

**-------------------------------------**

This story takes place right after Andy, Tammy, Scarlett and Doyle narrowly escape the clutches of the infected with the help of Doyle's helicopter flying friend. After getting into safe ground, the man instructs Doyle to meet him in the stadium for a quick pickup-and-go.

----

The air was thick and musky with the slight smell of burning steal and wood caused by the earlier night bombings on London. Smoke filled the sky, covering over the sun and worsening the already poor moods of all Scarlett, Doyle, Tammy and Andy. The sound of feet hitting the pavement echoed loudly throughout the empty street along with the heaves of labored breathing. Fear lingered and the strong stench of death floated through the dark alleyways and roads, leaving an erie and alone feeling.

"Ok you guys your doing good!" Doyle praised urging the small frightened and tiered group of people across a long darkened street.

Scarlett hung heavily at his side still limping from the shot taken to her left upper thigh during their escape of section 1. Her arm draped tightly around his neck and heaved quietly as small beads of sweat trickled down the sides of her face. He tightened his grip around her waist and picked up the pace a few notches.

"Just a little faster ok."

She simply nodded and kept her gaze forward, determined to reach their goal. Doyle looked back for a moment to see that Andy and Tammy, thank god, were still behind them keeping the pace with no problem. As he was about to regain his stance something cough him in the corner of his eye. A quick flash or torn clothes and the unforgettable red blanket of dark red blood draping it's recipients. Things, creatures, Infected. They screamed a horrible sound as they came charging blindly behind them.

"Run!" he yelled, "Run now!"

Tammy looked back and screamed seeing again the monsters that were chasing them. Speeding up, she grabbed the arm of her younger brother and dragged him along with her forcing him to run faster, passing Doyle and Scarlett. They turned a sharp right and another left hoping and praying to loose the things chasing them, but with no such luck the battering of heavy footsteps coming faster behind them stayed in perfect pace. Stalking, coming.

Turning another sharp left, the four came to a dead stop as for in front of them came a great wall of thick smoke, oozing down the street at a snails pace.

"No!" Scarlett cried, "Kids don't!"

"It's gas!" Doyle chimed.

Turning, he spotted a rundown silver mini van parked on top of pile of bodies.

"The car!" he ordered them, "Get to the car!"

Running for their lives, they reached the van. He puled at the door handles.

"Fuck! It's locked!"

"I can't get in, I can't get in!" the two kids panicked.

Then, Scarlett, who was on the other side of the vehicle managed to open up a door and jumped inside unlocking the other entrenches. "Get in!" she screamed.

Just then the infected came around the corner. Doyle took up his gun and immediately began to shoot. Suddenly he heard a scream, turning he saw Scarlet on the ground being dragged away into an alley way by an Infected.

"Scarlett!" Tammy and Andy screamed.

Turning quickly Doyle shot it once in the chest then ran to her side hoisting her up by her arm.

"Did it bite you?"

"No." she replied out of breath.

"Did any of it get in your mouth?"

"No now come on!"

He looked up to see the kids sitting in the car screaming for them to hurry, but there was no time to reach them. They were to far to get to them in time and already, he could see the group of military men in beige Hazmat suits and gas masks coming around the opposite corner carrying long gun like weapons.

"Blowtorches SHIT!"

He took hold of Scarlett arm and dragged her back.

"Theres no time!"

"But we have to get Andy and Tammy! We have to-"

"Theres no time!" he repeated.

"Go!" he screamed to the kids, "Go now!"

As if time had slowed, he watched as Andy screamed beating the back seat window with his small hands, yelling. Tammy jumped into the front seat and looking back to them once, floored the gas and the car sped off around the corner and out of sight. Scarlet threshed and screamed for the kids in his arms but Doyle kept a firm hold on her as he dragged her toward the near storm drain on the side of the road, leading down to the sewers of all London.

"Come on!" he old her.

"But-"

"They'll be fine, now come on!"

Just then voices came floating from the end of the alley way. "Hey look!" one said. They advanced. Doyle pulled up the cover of the drain and helped Scarlotte jump down. As soon as she was in, he stood and jumped in feet first, narrowly missing the jet stream of fire and gas rushing past the top of his head. He hit the sewer floor with an 'Umph!' and quickly stood taking hold of Scarlotte.

"Are you ok?" he asked her heaving.

She looked up to him wiping a wet strand of hair our of her face and nodded with a short 'yeah.' He sighed with relif. Suddenly something landed on the ground beside them. Doyle looked to it.

"Oh fuck..."

"Grenade!"

The two ran for their lives down the narrow sewer drain praying to God, just praying...

BOOM!

----

I was inspired to write this story because for a very long time, I've been a HUMONGO fan of 28 Days Later and the series. After watching the sequel, 28 Weeks Later, I thought it was missing LOTS of stuff and was in need of a little improvement (not to mention the fact that they killed off my two most favorite characters!!!! D: ). You see, there were these two secondary characters in the movie, Scarlett and Doyle, two very important people who in all, played a HUGE part in the plot, only down side, Scarlett get's beaten to death by an Infected and Doyle, he get's set on fire and well... burns to death so being me, I WAS PISSED. What can I say! I'm a sucker for relationships! and these two defiantly had something going on, I could feel it!! So really, all this story is, is how I thought the movie should have played out you know... ok you don't know... yet, but yeah. True, it is an Alternative ending, but I kinda cut Andy and Tammy (the original main characters) out of the picture. They don't die so don't worry! They shall live! but just don't really show up 'till the very end of the story ''' Yeah I know I'm cheap. Well, I hope you like how the rest of how I thought the movie should have went!!


	2. From Here

**-----------------------------**

**From Here [002**

**-----------------------------**

The two collapsed, soaking wet and tiered from their journey through the sewer after being blown from their feet and pulled down by the strong water current caused by the blast into a small backwash river leading out into the country. From there, they climbed out of the river and fell tiered, dirty and stunned onto the warm river bank. Doyle closed his eyes and took steady breaths trying to regain his breath pattern. The over powering smell of sewer water mingled and hung in the air like a thick smoke. A smoke that smelt of elephant shit, piss and rotten food. Opening his eyes he turned to look at Scarlett who sat curled up into a ball, shaking.

"Hey," he sad reaching out to her, "Hey what's wrong?"

He touched her arm slightly. She slapped his hand away and looked to him in rage.

"You want to know what's damn wrong? It's this is what's wrong!"

She smothered her face in her hands and began to cry.

"You were right. It's all fucked, it's just all fucked."

Doyle sat up and crawled to her side.

"They'll be just fine I know it. They're strong-"

"But they're just kids. They're so young and to have seen all that, all that blood and death and their father he...Andy said... It's just all fucked!"

"Oh no, don't do that, please don't."

Doyle placed a comforting hand on her back and squeezed her shoulder tight, as if to insure her that she was not alone.

"We're soldiers, we've got to be strong."

She lifted her head and met him eye for eye, "But that's just the problem, we are, but they aren't. They haven't had to kill anyone before, they haven't have had to see or do any of that."

He looked back out to the entrance of the sewer.

"I know. I know."

-----

Later, Doyle returned form his quick washroom break and sat with Scarlet by the fire witch they had set up under tree not to far from he river in witch they had come. All his gear including the heavy bulletproof vest, amo and other wieghted things he carried with him sat in a pile to dry. All except his gun that is, witch stayed at his side at all times. Just incase. He did leave on though, his boots pants and black short sleeve undershirt. Scarlet too took off her sweater and also laid it in the pile by his things. She sat with her knees up to her chest and watched the small fire as it flickered out into the night.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for that and everything." she added.

"No problem."

They sat in compleat silence for long moment, drinking in the silence of the night.

"So," she said while stretching her legs out and leaning back onto her hands. "Safe place to rest or no?"

Doyle looked around then with a sigh laid back and stared up through the tree branched up to the sky.

"For now yeah. Bastards couldn't have made it out this far yet. By the looks of things, we got carried out to the East of London. Not too far from Cambridge."

"There's a base 10 miles from there." Scarlet said looking to him."Do you think we could make it? It's what... 5 days maybe? Probably less?"

"Well, it's not like we have much choice unless you want to go back to that shit hole."

Scarlett chuckled. "Point taken."

Once again silence.

"Oh yeah," Doyle said recalling something, "how's your leg doing?"

She looked down to her leg and sighed. The red rim around the wound was dark red and stained with blood. The clean grey bandage wrapped tightly around her upper thigh and gave off an erie glow in the dim fire light.

"Surviving." she said bluntly.

Doyle gave another sickened look at the wound and shook his head.

"Looking pale again there soldier." Scarlett joked.

"I told you once and I'll be happy to tell you again, I hate blood. Can't stand the sight of it."

"Must have been hard back there then huh. Seeing all that blood form all those poor people... and the soldiers. Running around like mice in some sort of maze." She stared into the fire, brow curved in an angry and threatening gesture.

"So that's why you joined?"

Scarlet turned to him. "Pardon?"

"The army I mean, that's why you joined the U.S. army. To save people... soldiers?"

She smiled, "Not exactly."

A puzzled expression came across Doyle's face.

"Me my mom and my dad lived in this small little house in Detroit. One day, I was inside doing my home work, when there were these loud banging noises outside. I ran out to see what was wrong, but when I got there... my dad, he was laying in this awful position on the lawn and when I went over to see if he was ok, blood. So much blood. It was all over my hands and on his clothes. A drive by shooting. I called 911 and an ambulance came to take him to the hospital. I was 12 at the time." she paused and threw another stick into the fire.

"When we got there, they were able to take all the bullets out but he still needed immediate surgery. One of the bullets had hit a major artery close to his heart and he was well, dying. We didn't have enough money to pay for the surgery and he had on insurance, so they just let him die. Right there in the hospital bed. They could all do it in a heartbeat and I knew, hell, they even knew, but yeah.. After that, I moved on with life and went on to finish elementary school and high school as valedictorian of my class. Straight form there, I joined the army. Through them, I got the money to be able to go to University and became a doctor for the force. Then I studied and worked for a few years and somehow ended up here. You know the rest."

Doyle sat there for a few moments not wanting to say anything.

"When I was a kid, the same age as Tammy, I ran away from home just angry at everyone. Angry at my dad for divorcing my mom, angry at her for marrying another man and leaving with my dad. A few years later, I came home early this one day and on my way, passed this house on the corner of a street not to far from my school. There was loud laughing coming form the open window in the front and I guess you could say I was curious..."

He chuckled for a moment at the thought.

"...so I walked up to the window and looked inside. There, standing there with these two kids playing and laughing was my mom. She looked so happy and just so... She never loved me. I guess she just forgot." he scratched his head.

"So I ran away. Came to the army and grew to be an army brat. Years passed and we traveled around he world from place to place 'maintaining the peace' and loads of shit like that. Then when we were in Afghan a few months back, we got the order to come out here in England."

Doyle chuckeled. "Not as intresting or heart breaking as your story I'm afraid."

Scarlett didn't laugh, but reached out and placed a hand on his arm. Her touch was warm and loving, comforting even and calmed his senses.

"Well we better get some rest. We'll need it if we'll want to make it Cambridge by noon tomorrow." Scarlett said, removing her hand then reached up over to their pile, taking her now-dry sweater and bunching it up into pillow between two large roots that patroded from the side of the tree near witch she sat earlier.

"Yeah." Doyle said returning his gaze to the fire.

"'Night."

They could never really be sure that they'd be safe for the night, but they both really did need the ret if they wanted to make it anywhere the next day.

Doyle turned his head again to Scarlett and watched her as she drifted of to sleep and stared, her features lighted perfectly in the dim fire.

"'Night."


	3. The Brighter Side

**----------------------------------------**

**The Brighter Side [003**

**----------------------------------------**

A soft whisper awoke Scarlet as the dim morning light came in through her thick lashes. Doyle knelt beside her shaking her arm softly. Opening her eyes, she turned slightly onto her side, whipping her eyes and yawning.

"Hey, wake up." he said just above a whisper. "Come on, we've got to get going."

He stood and made his way stomp off to out the rest of the fire. Scarlet and sat up slowly, taking in the brisk morning air. Although it was the middle of summer, it was relatively cool out side due to how close they were to the river. Scarlet, not caring remotely, only rubbed at her arms absent mindedly, knowing that as soon as the sun was up in the sky, the temperatures would climb to a hot 27 F. Speaking of Sun, the stars were still out and it looked to be still the middle of the night. She turned to Doyle, flashing him a confused look.

"Why d' you wake me up so early? the sun isn't even out." she said looking to the marine who was surprisingly already fully dressed in his suit and equipment.

"It will be, soon."

He kicked what was left of their dampened fire around, scattering it over the mound of grass and dirt. She looked up to the dark sky.

"But stars are still out."

"Trust me, any moment now the sun will come out and I don't want to be around when it dose for those damn Infected to find us. Agreed?" he said looking down to her with a knowing look on his face; positive and holding strong on his designing.

Scarlet sighed and stood, rocking form side to side with a bit of struggle due to her wound. The pain seemed to have dulled throughout the night and only left her with the slight sting or pull of the meet flesh wound cause by the snipers bullet. Luckily, he bullet missed her muscles, only scratching the surface and causing a bit of blood. She took hold of the large tree trunk and said while brushing off her behind, "Agreed."

After quickly re-bandaging her leg, Scarlet tied her sweater around her waist and they were off. In times like this, it was critical they left no possible trace of evidence that they-uninfected-had been there. For although the Infected, rouge, insane and as in-human as they were, were extremely smart and with the infection, gained amazing speed and animal like senses letting them track, hunt and kill all humans untouched by the epidemic.

Slowly she coiled her arm about his neck as his arm wrapped around her waist. Her breast pressed ever so lightly against the side of his chest sending chills through her body. A feeling of... Snap out of it! She screamed in her mind. What was she thinking?! All he did was help her walk nothing more. Scarlet's face turned bright red as the new feeling of her ashamed consciousness washed over her limping form. Has it been that long...? Doyle on the other hand, didn't mind having her leaning on him at all. To him, she was a hurt comrade... a soldier wounded in battle. His insides twisted and turned within him, the feeling of wings flapping viscously on the inside of his stomach. Glancing to the side, he caught a glimpse of her red face in the dim morning light witch now pored over the rim of dense trees surrounding the long gravel road. What's she thinking...

"It should take us say... two to three days to get to Cambridge." Doyle said suddenly feeling the akward situation the two were in and breaking the silence.

"That is," he added, "if we move fast and we only travel in the day. I'm not taking any chances at night. I only have so much amo left."

She nodded agreeing fully.

"Here, wait a sec."

Doyle removed his arm from the girl revealing tension. Digging into his pockets, he came out producing a pamphlet and unfolding it, bent down to place it on the ground for a better view. Kneeling on his haunches, he pointed to a spot on the large paper.

"A map?" Scarlet asked in a not so surprised tone, gazing over his shoulder.

"Yupp, don't leave camp without it."

She grunted. Soldiers, typical. She limped over to him and leant over his shoulder, gazing at the map spread across the road.

"So, where are we?" she asked.

"Here." he answered, moving his hand in a circular motion around a small point off of London. "If we take North Circular Road up onto the M11..." he paused looking over the map another time.

"Mmmm," he finally said, "The most direct route, but... still..."

"We'll be out in the open the entire time is what your trying to say right." Scarlet finished for him.

Doyle nodded.

"That necessarily doesn't have to be a bad thing thought."

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Who knows." she sighed and stood back up straight, moving away form Doyle.

She put her hands on her hips and scanned the surroundings, her back towards him. Doyle re-folded the map and placed it back into his pocket. Standing, he looked towards Scarlet who look perplexed and almost... It was that same look. That exact same look he had saw on her face the night he first saw her through his scope on top of the building. That same sad expression. What was she thinking. The question began to probe in his head. Did she really think they were going to die? Not that they had a chance of living at any current rate, but was that what she really thought? Doyle's insecurities ate away at the possibilities of the question. Was her hope and esteem in him that low? He would never let her die... never.

"I think we'll make it." he suddenly said.

Scarlet turned, giving him a blank look. He walked toward her and once again wrapped his arm around her waist, holding on tighter than last time. Hesitantly wrapping her arm around Doyle's neck, Scarlet began walking along with him.

"The Infection has only been out for 10 hours now maybe right? Not even? So I doubt all those bitches could manage to get out this far."

She said nothing. Her silence was a bit shocking to Doyle.

"They run faster than anything I've ever seen. They're powered by the most emense anger and rage any man has ever experienced. I'm not say we don't have a chance but-"

"But you are." Doyle cut in.

"But," she continued disregarding the comment, "there's a strong possibility that out there maybe more. For example, that woman-"

"Woman?" Doyle asked.

Remembering that he had almost of the Tami and Andy's mother, she kindly re-explained leaving nothing out. He was, after all, almost all she had now.

"Andy and Tami's mother, I told you about her remember?"

He nodded.

"Well, there's may be other people out there like her-and like Andy, they may already be infected, or have already infected others. Not just that but, we're not sure that 100 of all infected have died. for all we know, there might be hundreds still out there just waiting for someone to came and-"

"Enough already!" Doyle cut in once again not in the mood for such, "I get it ok. You think I don't get it but I do. I know that what we're doing and where we're going is going to be really dangerous, but so is staying here."

Scarlet turned her head, looking down at her feet. Doyle turned from her back to the road up ahead.

"I know and I'm not stupid. This soldier happens to know a thing or two about what's going on around here."

"I'm sorry I never meant-"

"I know." he smiled, Scarlet closing her mouth. "So for now, all we can do is look to the bright side of things ok."

She said nothing. Doyle gave her a small nudge in the hip. "Ok." she finally said.

* * *

I am soooooooooo sorry!! I know it's been forever since I wrote a chapter but well... i's complicated. First I wasn't sure how the plot was going to play out, then I lost my spark on this story and was off on this wierd one shot rampage. It's been really busy around here I guess you could say, so for now don't worry, 'cause I'm back on the ball for this one and it's gonna keep on rollin'! I prolly won't be publishing at all the rest of this week or next, because I've got 4 projects I need to work on. So for now, thanks for reading!!

People who review stories are** the best**. wink wink nudge nudge


	4. Shelter

**--------------------------------**

**Shelter [004**

**--------------------------------**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Ok I lied :P Yeah I know I said I wont be posting again for another few days, but I've been studying and doing homework like a mad man and decided to take a short 2h break you know. I's awl goood :D. So yeah, here is the result of my version of 'relaxing'! Enjoy!

----

As two days passed from sun up to sun down, not once had Scarlet nor Doyle seen an Infected. For a matter of fact, they hadn't seen a thing at all. Not one single living thing. From birds to dogs, cats, animals in general... none what so ever. Although the two were rather quite happy that nothing had come upon their path to Cambridge, there was something erie about the strange death-silence and... aloneness. Yes, it was as if someone had turned off all sound in the world, leaving nothing but the quick and heavy scrape of boots hitting dark hot pavement. So hot. The midday's sun gave no mercy on the two survivors as it beat down upon their backs causing their already stress filled journey to intensify ten-fold. As the sun began to set each night, the two would stop and sit, finding a safe and sheltered spot to lay and possibly try and sleep. In truth, it was indeed very hard seeing as how that small nagging voice in the back of each's head would repeatedly say in the bliss of slumber... 'Infected, infected, infected... run!' Sleep, although the first on their minds, was really actually the farthest and most buried, making each dead weight on their feet. True Doyle was born and molded with countless hours of training to stay alert and awake in situations like such, but this? This was different. This was insane! He was trained to fight men, not monsters.

Scarlet's legs suddenly buckled underneath her and she collapsed slightly. Quickly, Doyle cough her, wrapping both arms around her waist and hoisting her up back into a standing position. Her arms snapped around his neck and she hopped up and down on her good leg.

"Ow, ow, shit." she said drawing her breath in and slowly letting go of Doyle.

"I need to sit down-ow, ow."

Obliging, he set her down onto the road, sliding his hands away. Scarlet ripped off the day old bandage and groaned, revealing the patch of torn and cut skin, bloody and stiff from drying out. Doyle quickly turned his head.

"God damn it..." he mumbled under his breath.

It had been the third time they had stopped that day all due to Scarlet's - in his say - minor injury.

"Bandage." she commanded.

Reaching into his pocket, the soldier threw her one. It landed in her hands. She tore the packet open and began to wrap it around the wound tightly.

"You can look again." she finally said.

Doyle returned his gaze to the woman and looked down to her leg and she said, "Dehydration and lack of nourishment. My leg isn't helping me any and you should be feeling it's affects too about now."

She was indeed right. There were a few times when walking that Doyle felt dizzy or that the ground were to suddenly slip our from underneath him.

He felt sick just thinking about it, so she snapped back in anger, "Well maybe if you would have just been paying damn attention when we were back in that alley way, you wouldn't have gotten fucking shot." he motioned to her leg then turned facing down the long road and grunting, "Hell, we would have made it to the camp two fucking days ago-"

"Well excuse me Doyle," it had been the first time she had said him name, "I am extremely sorry for not having a fucking ESP! If only he'd had aimed a little higher and killed me, you'd be dinging with all your army buddies right about now! For that, I am truly sorry."

He couldn't help but note the thick sarcasm dripping form each word she spoke. It wasn't their first fight. No. In the past days, the two were constantly at each other necks arguing and cussing, making their journey a living hell.

"Well," he fought back, "Your damn lucky I even brought you with me! Hell, I should have left you there to die. You'd be nothing without me! You'd have never gotten this far!"

"Oh? Is that true now? So why did you even bother bringing me then eh?"

Doyle opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, saying nothing and running a stressed and angry hand through his hair roughly. This was too much. All he could think of was finally reaching the U.S. base and never having to see the raven haired woman ever again. Scarlet on the other hand, was all eyes for those two children. Even know she wondered if they had gotten to the stadium in time and made it to the chopper in one piece. Doyle was nothing but a thorn in her side and soon enough, a thorn that would be gone forever.

Doyle, turning to face her, readied his retort and was about to yell when instead, something else came out, "Shh." he said.

Scarlet cocked her head to the side and gawked as if he was crazy.

"Pardon me?" she said angered.

"No just shut up for one second-"

"What do you-"

"Just be quiet!" he cut her off placing a finger on his lips and motioning his free hand as if to silence her.

Obliging, she stayed silent and in wonder, gazed in the direction his eyes fixed upon. For a long moment the two stood/sat as still as stone. Not one movement came from either, not even the light rise and fall of their chests for each had stopped breathing. Silence. Then there came a sound. Distant at first as it grew into castrophany so immense it could be heard from far away in space.

There down the road, not three kilometers away, running, screaming, clawing, bloody; Infected.

"Oh fuck... fuck!" Doyle yelled then grabbed Scarlet's arm dragging her up.

"Run!" he screamed, "Run!"

Like Infected themselves, they ran for their lives panting and pushing as hard as they could, trying to get away from 'them', as they gained on the two quickly. Suddenly it hit Doyle. If they stayed on course, it would be a sure first class ticket to death because no matter how fast they ran or how far they got, they'd find them. Not just that, but the infected had the upper hand. They had nothing and it was that there that made them so strong. Not a consciousness, not feeling, not tiered, not scared not anything. Nothing but rage. Nothing but the thick anger coursing through their veins and urging them on until they themselves die.

Quickly, Doyle made a sharp turn off through a broken rail and down into the thick grass patches leading off toward what looked to be a small town. Scarlet, seeming to forget all about her wound now gushing blood from the sheer pressure of the sprint, ran along side of him, having no trouble keeping up. Looking back she saw the massive pack of infected coming closer with every step, beating down upon the pavement like drums. They were now nothing but one kilometer away and gaining. Fast.

The patches of green grass ruffled violently around the two as they cut like blades thorough the patches of green, sweat sliding down form their foreheads they flying off their face. They came to large green bushes of trees and going through them they came to a house. A shrill scream echoed behind them. Doyle pulled his gun and shot, hitting an Infected square in the forehead. It toppled over and impaled itself upon a broken tree limb. Blood splattered everywhere. Suddenly someone called out...

"Over here!" the voice said, "Over here!"

Scarlet spun toward the house and there, laid her eyes upon God himself. An elder man stood in the doorway of a home and waved his arms wildly motioning the two to come.

"There!" she pointed and ran.

Doyle, seeing the man too for the first time, ran after her.

Time seemed to slow at that moment. They ran and ran. Things moved by slowly, passing the two and disappearing behind them in a could of smoke. They were finally at the door and... time shot back. They flew through the doorway and scrambled to their feet. Scarlet backed herself up against a wall and Doyle got up onto his knees, gun at the ready. The large wooden door swung shut and five heavy beams were slid into place, a loud 'thunk' echoing through the house each time one was dropped. Everyone was quiet. They could hear the screaming Infected run past the house and down the street, until nothing was heard. Silence... again.

Slowly then, their savior turned and smiled, "Welcome," he started, "Welcome to Shelter."

-----

**AUTHORS OTHER NOTE:** Just thought I'd give a shout out to _Ethan56_ for pointing out my small mistake in ch. 3 witch I shall address now... I said that Doyle was a marine, but he's actually U.S. army and for that I am truly sorry. AS yallz can see, I changed it up in this chapter and mentioned it a few times.

I'd also like to acknowledge one sentence that I used in the story witch was originally from and taken from the song, Fire Coming Out Of A Monkey's Head by the Gorillaz!

The first to find it will get to be the first to read the next chapter! Better get crackin!


	5. Refuge

**-----------------------------------**

**Refuge [005**

**-----------------------------------**

"Pardon me?" Scarlet asked, "Where...?"

"The Shelter. That what we call this 'ere place and I'm Harry." the man said still smiling.

"You can put down that there gun na' sonnie. I recon ya won't be needin' it any time soon."

Doyle, still absolutely amazed at what just happened, slowly lowered his gun and looked to Scarlet who was still perched up against the wall. It was a miracle if nothing. One minute, they two were running from Infected then the next, before they even knew it, they were in the large England home, Shelter as Harry called it. Doyle looked around. The hallways was poorly light with the faint glow of candles reflecting shadows of what looked to be giant butterflies of the white walls. The wood floor creaked under neath his weight.

"We?" he asked the man.

Harry laughed and stomped his foot on the floor three times. The faint sound of voices and rustling began to fill the house. Scarlet gazed around the empty house. There was no one there, but where in the would could all that noise be coming-

"Holy shat!" she yelled as the floor from underneath her lifted and tossed her off, throwing the woman onto Doyle. Landing in his lap, her behind between his legs and her arms on either side of his thigh she quickly shrank back into the man and drew her legs in. Doyle squirmed around trying to move his massive gun witch had been shoved his face. He drew an arm around her and pulled her close, ready to fight. Ready to kill. The floor flew up as if a hidden door then suddenly, emerging from the hole came a bright red tuke and on it, the emblem of Englan's National Soccer team. A man came out.

"Oi! 'arry, you been standin' the door again-" the man paused and lookig Doyle and Scarlet up and down grinned sheepishly, "Ello! You mus' be what all that shootin's been about. The name's Gorge."

The scrawny twenty year old hopped out of the hole. Then came an older woman. She looked ot be the same age as Harry.

"Harry would you help me-"

Gorge took her hand and helped the woman out the hole.

"Oh thank you Gorge dear." she said whipping off her blouse, "Oh dear I've made a mess of myself."

She glanced up as another man and woman emerged form the trap door followed by a boy who looked to be maybe 15.

"Oh, hello there dearies!" she smiled.

Scarlet, her breath finally back to normal, let out a sigh and for what had seemed to be a sentry, smiled. Doyle noted the slight facial change in the woman and could help but half smile himself. Gorge replaced the boards back into the floor making them look once again vertualy unknown. The grope of six spread out in front of them. They all wore a friendly expression on their faces, except for the young boy that is who grunted and sat in one hip, his arms closed over his chest and an unimpressed look on his face. Doyle look up at each taking in their features. He didn't even notice Scarlet trying to get up.

"Doyle," she said placing a cold hand on his arm.

It sent chills up his spine.

Quickly he let go, already missing her warmth and to not make thing any more akward, squatted up onto his haunches then stood. Moving his gun back to it's proper position he gave a nod and gave a small lazy salute.

"Uh," he started, "I'm Sjt. Doyle and this here is-"

"Scarlet Ross." she said for him.

Ross... he thought and took it as a mental note.

Everyone gave a small wave.

"Well you already know me," Harry said and made his way over to join the new grope.

"This here," he said putting his arm around the elder woman from earlier, "Is my beautiful and loving wife Karen."

She gave a small wave.

"I'm Elizabeth," the younger woman spoke up then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder who quickly shook it off, "And this is my son, Kevin."

The boy grunted once again and cocked his head to the side.

"And I'm Jhon, Jhon Reese." the Mexican man said curling his lips back into an expressionless smile and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Nice to meet to... all of you." Doyle said after all the introductions with a bit of akwardness.

"Same for me." Scarlet added.

Another akward silence.

"Well", Harry finally cut in, "How about I get the tew of ya's a room and get yerselfes cleaned off 'na. Get all that there blood."

Scarlet nodded noting her once green left pant leg now completely crimson. Doyle too was covered in blood. Infected blood from earlier.

Taking Scarlet around the waist he followed Harry down the hall and into a small book room. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his neck quickly following them. She couldn't help but notice the slightly tighter grip Doyle had on her . She leant into him slightly. This was good for now. At least they were safe and that was all she needed.

---

Scarlet cringed as the hot water flowing from the silver shower head hit her wound. She attempted turning the tap to cold only finding that it made burn instead of sting. Quickly she turned it back to hot. Harry had said that the family had owned their very own tank of water with a special filter that filtered out their water making it safe to use again, just not to drink. Scarlet leaned against the shower wall and closed her eyes, twilling over what had happened in the past four days. First the break out of the infection along with those two kids. Tami and Andy. Why, they could be anywhere by now and if they were dead... Scarlet couldn't bring herself to think of it. They were the only hope of ever finding a cure now that it was back. Dear God, she prayed, please let those two be alive. Then there was Doyle... Pushing herself off the wall and dropping her arm down at her side, her fingers dragged against the porcelain tile leaving a blood smear in the shape of a hand. She stared at it for a moment, a blank expression.

He had saved her. He had them, all of them. She remembered the night they first got washed us the sewer and down into a river not far off of London. She remembered the story he told her, his story and ho he stared at her with those big blue eyes.

_Could I...? _

A splash of water hit her directly on her left thigh, shots of pain rushing up her body.

_No._

Scarlet then raised her arm and swiped it across the blood smear, whipping it away from the wall.

_But maybe..._

_---_

Back in the room, Doyle whipped what blood was on his face and changed into the clothes Jhon had given him. Jhon, being skinnier and less muscular than Doyle gave the soldier a shirt that was tight at the shoulders, but fit nicely the rest of the way down his lean body. The pants too were also fine, blue jeans and nothing more. He scanned the room. A normal size if you say so, it's dark green walls flickering and changing shaded in the candlelight. To his left were two ceiling high book shelves packed with books of every shape and size. Earlier he had looked through them, but not finding anything of his liking, collapsed down onto the small grey couch and sat back. He played with his dog-tags in his hands, making a clicking sound. Seeing as how his vest and suit had been drenched in the blood of an Infected, he couldn't risk keeping them and decided to make good of them and throw them out into the back yard, loosing them in a large thorny bush. Beside them, hanging on the corner of the couch was his gun and on the table in front of him, the rest of his tools, knives, maps, guns, amo and exc.

What was he going to do? If by slim chance himself and Scarlet ever manage to make it to the base in Cambridge, what would happen to them? There was always the chance that he would be stripped of his title for diliberatley disobeying orders and placing the lives of others including his comrades in danger. But what if those said comrades, he was given the order to kill? Running a hand through his hair he sighed. And what of the new added burden of these six new characters? Who were they even and what were they doing here? Surviving of course, but it had been seven months... 28 weeks after the catastrophe and they're still alive? How could they have lived so long in this house? Where were they getting their provisions?

The door then opened and in slipped a woman, her semi-long raven hair flowed down her back as the long sleeve light blue top hugged to her fit and thin body. For pants she wore dark jeans, the perfect fit. Doyle felt his stomach tighten and twist. Attractive and sexy yet not revealing or flashy. Usually Doyle would not have found something as mall as this appealing in any way, but with Scarlet...

She sat beside him on the couch and laid her head back onto it's back.

"How's your leg?" Doyle asked her.

Slapping her hand down in the would lightly, she answered, "Holding up."

"Is it infected?"

Oh the irony of that question. Scarlet looked to him ad smiled sheepishly.

"No, I mean-"

They laughed silently. It had been such a long time since they had laughed. It felt like an eternity. What a beautiful smile... Doyle thought fighting the urge to reach out and touch it.

"So, what do you think of the place. 'Shelter'."

"I feel like I'm in osme wierd refugee camp." Doyle said turning his head back to the opposite wall and shrugged, "They seem like interesting people."

"Interesting yet strange."

They both turned to look at each other.

"You noticed it too then." he said in a low whisper.

Scarlet nodded, "I took a shower."

Erotic images of the woman in the tub flashed through his head. Pushing them away he said, "But I thought that all the water flows were cut."

"They are, but not just that, how could they have survived this long?"

Took the words right out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it's been seven months, 28 weeks. I just doesn't make any sense."

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Sorry," Doyle finally spoke up, "About what I said earlier today that is."

Scarlet turned her head back to him an odd look on her face. AS if fighting something.

"I didn't..."

He stopped.

The entire time he had been speaking, Scarlet fought the urge to reach over and touch him. Her eyes had looked over his entire body, taking in his new look. The red shirt suite him she had to say.Then in the midst of their conversation, he eyes had fallen on his lips and then and there she was struck. One small peck wouldn't hurt...

Slowly she leaned over to his side of the couch eyes fixed on his. Just one...

Their lips met. It wasn't a rough kiss no, it was soft and slow, tender yet... not could think of a definition. She tasted like ginger and strawberries, a taste he knew he'd find addicting if offered such more often.

Doyle's mouth felt warm against her as she closed her eyes, took in one last moment then slowly, drew away. They opened their eyes and stared at each other. Searching for something, just one shred of proof that yes, it had happened and maybe there had been something there. His wall of control crumbling down, Doyle couldn't stand it anymore and reaching up in-tangled his finger in her hair and pulled her face back down to his. This kiss, unlike the first was passionate and almost needy, although still soft.

Scarlet snaked her hands up around his neck and in her hands, cradled the mans head. Transferring her weight to her other side, she got up onto her knees and stepping over, sat straddled on his lap. Doyle moved his hands up her back and under her shit. The kiss intensified.

As the time passed, the two new lovers explored and discovered that night, filling the empty void witch had been slowly growing with each passing day of their flight. Tonight, all they need was each other. All they needed was time. Not once did either say a word and nor did they want too. Not to ruin something like this, not ever.

---

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Once again, I lied! I know I said that I'd give this chapter or w/e to the person whou could find the lyrics from that song, but yeah. I was too excited and decided to just publish this, 'cause it has the first real Doylet moment, so yeah. The line was:

_Then there came a sound. Distant at first as it grew into castrophany so immense it could be heard from far away in space. -_ Fire Coming Out Of A Monkey's Head (BY the Gorilaz)

On another note, sorry that this was like the first Doylet scene in my odd horror romance thing. I wanted to keep the two in character and make it as if they could have used this ending for the movie (instead of they shit one they had!!!). So yeah. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!!!


	6. The Player's End

**------------------------------------------**

**The Player's End [006**

**------------------------------------------**

As the night progressed, articles of clothing were scattered across the room and the two, Scarlet and Doyle, dropped from being on the couch to the floor. When things began to escalate, the two stopped and there, decided to call it a night not wanting to do anything rash too soon that may further lead to problems in the future. So there, they just lay, slowly drifting off into slumber knowing that in the morning, they'd be still there and their lives still chaos... at least, chaos with the added comfort of one another.

"We'll leave for the base in Cambridge the day after tomorrow kay." Doyle said running his hand through the woman's hair.

"And them?" she asked.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow. For now, sleep."

Sweetly, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and reached up to blow out the candles. The room went dark.

Though the two inside floated softly into sleep not a care in the world, dreaming of the day they reach the safety and care of the U.S. army base in Cambridge, outside their room, in the pitch black of the night, stood someone... watching... listening. Hands clenched and in them a walkie-talkie.

"Did you hear that?" he asked into the small device.

"Loud and clear. Over."

---

Not wanting to awake Scarlet, Doyle quietly slipped back into his clothes and slinked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The house was quiet... well at least except for the faint whisper of... What the hell? He jogged down the stairs, the noise growing louder with each step until he came to a large wooden door. He paused for a moment, thinking, then grasped the handle and turned, pulling the door open and looking down. A long stairway lead down deep into what seemed to be a basement. The noise was down there somewhere. Hand grasping the railing, Doyle made his way down the dark tunnel finally reaching a small platform at the bottom and not even skipping a beat opened the door,

"You've got to be shitting me."

The sound now filled his ears. Loud, sharp, awful... clucking?

"'Mornin te yea Sgt!" Harry's voice came.

Doyle stared in amazement at the small room. There, six feet under ground, laying in plain sight for him to see were... chickens. A giant flock of chickens.

"No way..." he mumbled, stepping in.

"Would yes mind shutin' that there door son?"

He did.

"You've got... chickens?" Doyle asked looking around in amazement.

"Yupp, all my lit'el children!" he said happily reaching over to stroke one, "Isn't that right now Dorothy, isn't that right."

Doyle was taken aback. How did they even manage it? Live chickens in a cellar six feet under ground, for seven whole months. You'd think the things would've up and died by now.

"How did you...?"

Harry laughed and pointed to a vent in the wall. It all suddenly made sense. While Scarlet had been showering the previous night, Harry had mentioned that he was a farmer and that had owned animals... but, he never mentioned that they were alive. The vent must lead upwards to the roof and act as a tunnel to outside air, letting the animals breath and for food, why, the large storage pillar filled with chicken grains. Also what amazed Doyle was that in the room, raised up form the ground was a small well. A well filled with fresh water.

The man almost fell over.

"Well, I used to own a farm out 'ere eh, before the infection an all. Me wife didn't fancy 'avin the chickens outside in a pen with all dogs and snakes lurkin' around in the fields, so we built this lit'el room down 'ere just for 'em." he smield, "Took us near a danm 6 month to do it too. The darn smell kept on comin' up into teh house."

Doyle walked over to the well and peered down into it.

"Is this real?" he asked.

"Sure is laddy!" the man smacked his knee, "Amazin' eh? We also got ourselves's a giant gas drum outside beside the house."

Doyle nodded.

"You'll be seein' that later on today."

Not knowing what the man meant by the odd comment, he nodded and turned his attention the small black cooker sitting on the table in front of him, sizzling. His mouth began to water.

"Hungry?"

---

Slowly, Scarlet opened her eyes. Sighing, her fingers spread across a hard surface and again she rested, her hands curling into small fists.

Wait a second...

Her eyes snapped open and quickly she shot up, the sleeping bag clutched to her bare chest. Gazing around the room, she scanned her surroundings finding nothing wrong, nothing strange or un-orderly... Why, infarct, it had been the same as when she had fallen asleep, but with only one small problem, one small overlook... Doyle. he wasn't there.

Jumping up and off the floor, she searched for her bra and shirt in the dim light of the cool room. It was pitch black within, only a thin stream of golden luminosity spilling into study through the boarded window and barley illuminating it's contents. Slipping her garment over her head and running her hand through her messy and tangled hair, Scarlet slowly took the cold door handle in her hand and turned it, opening the door but a crack and peering out. Slowly, she stuck her head out. The house was silent, not a thing could be heard.

"'Morning." a voice then said out of the blue.

Scarlet jumped and bit her tongue to restrain herself from screaming.

"Jesus Christ!" she gasped in a harsh whisper.

Doyle stood behind the door a grin on his face and in his hands, a plate of cooked eggs. It turned out that the owners of the home they had taken refuge in previously owned a farm in their basement, close to six feet under ground was an entire coop of chickens. Doyle, getting up quite early while Scarlet still slept, was quite surprised and pleased at the same time when learning about Harry's little secret. He man called them his 'children', but Doyle never got to asking why, he was much to hungry to think about anything else. It had been after all three days since the two had eaten anything at all.

Quickly the two went back into their room. Doyle light the candles and left the door open about a foot. Scarlet took her plate and sat, immediately digging into her food.

"Ugh, this is good." she groaned and stuffed a forkful of scrambled yellow mush into her mouth.

An odd smell filled her nostrils... she just could place her finger on it. It wafted through their room and the entire house. Disregarding it as the eggs, she pushed it to the back of her mind and continued to feed.

Doyle watched her in pleasure as she ate, feeding on his own plate.

"Where'd you get them?"

"Harry," the soldier smiled and pointed his fork to the ground, "He's got this whole room of chickens down in his basement. There's about 6 of them down there."

He whipped his mouth with his hands and rested for a moment.

"He's got this little fryer thing that you can plug into the wall. One of the portable one's you know. He said they also have his massive tank of gas beside the house. Don't know why they'd need it though."

She nodded.

So that was how they did it. That was how they managed to stay alive for so damn long, they had live stock sitting under their feet the entire time. Chickens, a room filled with fucking chickens.

"Must smell like shit down there."

They laughed.

For a long moment afterward they sat in silence, eating.

"What do we do now?" Scarlet finally asked, finished with her meal.

Doyle place his plate on top of hers, remembering thinking the same thoughts the night before. _What do we do now? _There wasn't very much they could do at the moment now was there? They could always wait another 15 weeks for ten infected to die, but there was always that big 'if' factor in that statement. More a possibility really. Who was to say the group would last that long? It was a sheer miracle that Harry and his band managed to last this long and with the infection back, there was a chance that they could do it again... live out again and survive. A chance, a slim and sickly chance... They could always try and make it to the base again, but with the infected on their tail and Harry, Gorge, Karen, Elizabeth, Kevin and Jhon dragging behind them, they'd be 20 times slower and more vulnerable to attack. The last thing they needed was to have to stop every five minutes due to low stamina and energy. A dinner plate just waiting to be served.

Doyle sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I've got no fucking idea."

"These people..." Scarlet said quietly, "I'm grateful, but we can't take them with us. They'll all-"

"Die," a voice then cut in, "I know."

The two turned to look at the door. There stood Kevin, his hand on the door handle and in the other, two glasses of water, an unsurprised expression on his face.

It had been the first the either of the two had heard the boy talk since they arrived the previous day. It was deep and hollow almost, no life or emotion al all to his words. He walked in and placed the two glasses on the coffee table.

"Here, Karen told me to bring this up to the both of you."

Scarlet sat silent, just staring.

"Jeeze kid, every learn to knock?" Doyle laughed nervously.

_What the fuck is wrong with this kid?_

Annoyed, he turned and crossed his arms over his chest, the same unimpressed look from the night before and sat in his hip, cocking his head to the side.

"What, you think I didn't know? I'm not stupid. I know we can't last this long out here and ever since you two came, everyone's been just buzzing about the infected."

He gave a stern glance.

"Hell, and I thought they were all dead."

There was a long silence, then Kevin gave a low chuckle.

"Heh, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say the both of you have something to do with it."

The boy walked out the door and turning to give one last grim smile, "And don't forget to say hi to them for me."

Doyle jumped for the boy, but only hit cod hard wood. Grasping the handle in his hand, he pulled at his but only found that the door was locked. Scarlet jumped to her feet.

"Kevin! Open this door right now!" he yelled.

"Sorry pal, no can do. Got to keep em' busy somehow and any ways, what can I say? We were here first and you two are the reason that they found us in the first place. You should have told us man, about the camp. It didn't have to end this way."

The door rattled. He paused and then, the sound of screaming infected raged through the house. He listened to us, the little fuck!

"Oops, forgot to tell you about that too. The front door's open."

"Kevin!" Scarlet screamed.

"If you drink those there, you wont feel a thing when the infected will be throwing chucks of your ass across the room!"

"Kevin!" Scarlet then screamed again, "Kevin!"

No use, he was gone. The screaming got louder. Turning, Doyle searched for his gun. It was gone... everything. His suit, his knives, his hand guns, everything. Except that is, the gun in his waist band.

"That little bastard!"

At that moment, the boards covering the window exploded, arms and heads flying into the room and infected attempting to enter. Scarlet screamed and ran to push a shelf up against the small window. Pressing all her weight against it, the massive wooden slab rocked and bulged, chugging out then slamming back into the wall again with every thrust.

The door, it's our only chance!

"Doyle, do something... hurry!

Taking steps back, he hiked his leg up to his chest and kicking out, his foot coming into direct contact with the door. With a snapping sound, the hinges tore from the frame, falling and hitting the wall opposite to the hall.

"Come on!" he called out to her.

Quickly, Scarlet let got of the shelf; it immediately hitting the floor. Running form the room, the two made their way out into the hall, around a sharp corner and up the many stairs to the third floor to the old Victorian house, five or six infected close behind. Running into a room, the two slammed the door shut, locking it and pulling what looked to be a bed in front of it. The door convulsed, a hole tearing through the middle and a bloody arm shooting through.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Scarlet yelled, making her way toward the window and tearing at it.

"It's locked! Shit!"

"Move over!" Doyle screamed.

The infected were almost through the door.

"What?!"

"I said MOVE!"

Charging, the soldier rammed his bare elbow through the glass square, shards of it flying through the room. Wincing, he shot it open and took hold of Scarlet's arm, pulling her to the window and shoving her thought the small opening.

"Go! Hurry!"

Arriving to the outer side of the house, perched up on the roof, she took his wrists and helped him out. Luckily, she done so just in time for at that moment the door busted open the room filling with them. Jumping up, they ran across the roof searching for a spot from witch to jump, but there was none. Only a small pool that looked to be maybe 8 feet deep and a good 4 meters away from the house.

Scarlet looked back to the window, nothing seemed to be coming through... at least, for the moment. Doyle glanced down to the pool then at a spec about five yards away. At first, he thought it was more infected, but when looking closer, he realized that it was indeed a small grope of people. Harry's group, and in the hands of a familiar skinny man with a bright red tuke upon his head, Doyle's gun. It was aimed at the house. He then realized something, then turned, his gaze fixing upon the giant drum. On it in bold red letters, _GASOLINE._ Doyle recalled what Harry had said to him earlier

"We also got ourselves's a giant gas drum outside beside the house. You'll be seein' that later on today."

"The mother fuckers!"

The entire time it had been a set up. They used the two as bait for the infected and lured them into the home so that while they were busy tearing them apart, they'd blast the house to pieces.

Scarlet turned to him and gave him an odd look.

"You ever good at running long jump?" he asked.

"Wha-I guess?!"

"Good."

Taking her arm then and there, he took off and jumped off the roof. At that exact moment Gorge squeezed his finger on the trigger of the large gun, aimed straight for the tank...

**BOOM!**

"Holay shit!" Gorge laughed, pulling the gun down and watching as the house exploded, bits and pieces of wood flying every itch way.

"Na' that's what I call fireworks!"

Karen shook her head and went to her husband.

"I feel terrible though for that young couple. They were so nice." the old woman sighed.

Harry reached over and rubbed her back, "It was either them or us honey."

She shrugged and turned to collect her bags.

"Kevin, grab your stuff." Elizabeth, Kevin's mother commanded, taking hers.

The young boy grumbled and mad a motion to go for the parcel. Suddenly, as he reached down for the bag, a bullet came flying out of nowhere and straight into his hand it flew, ripping a hole large enough to fit two fingers into it and blowing out the back, embedding itself into a far off tree. He screamed out and fell to the ground, blood gushing from the hole.

"Kevin!" his mother screamed making her way to him, but wasn't fast enough, for another large hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed him first.

"You little fuck!" he screamed.

It was Doyle. Behind him, the tall woman with black hair and a wet and tattered shit trailed behind, slightly limping. Kevin screamed. Doyle reeled his arm back and right square in the boys face, brought down a mightily punch, just short of breaking his jaw. Elizabeth clawed at her son and snatched him away from the mad man, Doyle letting go and leveling the gun to the party. Somehow, when the two had jumped, they made it to the pool just barely scrapping the pavement and splashing into the hole, the water acting as some type of resistance and shielding the two form the blast.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck just happened back there!"

Kevin, squirming on the ground to get away in his mother's arms screamed, "What are you?! Crazy!?"

Doyle pointed the gun at the boy's face, "Oops, look like I forgot to tell you about that." he said mockingly.

"What the hell was that about!" Scarlet chimed in, "You locked us in a room and left us there to die!"

Gorge, trembling, brought his gun up and tried to shoot, but only missing the two by a striking mile and soon found himself in the strong grasp of the insane soldier who swiftly ran up beside him and wrapped a mighty arm around the thin man's neck, squeezing and pointing the gun at the man's head. The riffle fell to the ground with a thud.

"Well?" he urged.

No one said anything. He squeezed tighter, the young man yelled.

"Please stop!" Karen begged, reaching out to the boy.

Harry quickly grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her back.

"It was the only way!" Jhon then cried out, "Please just listen to me, we had no choice."

"What, you couldn't just tell us? You have no other choice but to kill us now?" Scarlet cut in.

"No you don't understand..."

Jhon took a deep breath and looked back to the burning house.

"We were stuck in that place fer seven whole months, d'you know what that's like?" he said, eyes filled with sorrow, "The chickens, they lay five eggs a week! Five eggs! Sometimes even less!"

The man almost broke out into tears.

"We were dying... my wife... I love her so much." Harry said then turned to Karen and took her hand in his, rubbing it.

"When we 'eard you were leavin' to a base in Cambridge, we reckoned there was hope, but you wouldn't take us. You couldn't just leave us 'ere!"

"So left us instead? That's it, right?" Scarlet said angrily advancing to the man.

Doyle suddenly cocked his gun and with anger and shot. There was a loud 'BANG' and then silence, blood splattering every witch way. The sound of a body hitting the ground rang throughout the valley and everyone froze. Karen gave a small shutter and fell to her knees. Doyle brought both arms down and slowly whipped blood of his face.

"Oh God..." Elizabeth mumbled.

There, on the ground laid an infected. Not even two feet from the group.

Gorge, amazed at what just happened, quickly scrambled to his feet and ran far from Doyle.

"Come on," the soldier then finally said, "we've got to get going if we wasn't to make it to the base before dark."

The man then turned on his heel and walked back down to the road. Quickly, Scarlet ran/limped up beside him and walked, staring at him with a quizzical expression. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and said nothing-he didn't even have too. With just that once glance, she knew how he felt, what he thought and exactly what he meant. There was no need for words. Not words, just hope.

Reaching over, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it. They were going to survive, somehow.

**FIN**

* * *

**OMG!** I can't believe it's finished! It's been 2 whole months, wow. Sometimes I swear, I scared that if I blink, 10 years will flash before my eyes! lmao 

I wanted to say thank you all so much for reading my garbage and that you so much for putting up with all my mistakes:P I'm thinking of making a new 28 days (not week) later fic with all new characters and am making one with a friend on here, so look out for it:D

Oh! And before I forget, I remember I said that Tami and Andy would show up at the end. Well they do, just not in the story, but I'll tell you. Ok, well when Scarlet, Doyle and their little band show up at the camp, Tami and Andy are already there! Horah! and they hug and bla, bla, bla. See, much better no?

Well, once again, if i hadn't swore not to go over boared with this and make it some huge fic I would have gone more into detail, but I wanted it to be an alternate ending to the movie! not a sequel! XP so yeah, sorry!!

Thank you all so much again for reading and please read some of my other fics! **XOXO 2 yallz!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE please read

**Hey Everyone! **

**I've actually started up a whole new story called 28 Hours Later-compleat with a cast of all new characters and a really fun new plot. it's my version of 'the infection in the pov of kids', happening from day 1 when the infection first broke out. It covers everything beginning to end, so if you'd like, please read it and give reviews! XD**

**FULL SUMMARY: **The story, 28 Hours Later, focuses on life after the infection and how hard the shock of death and desperation shook the entire country of England, portrayed in the point of view of two young teenagers as they fight for their lives in a struggle against the Infected and much more. 28 Hours Later also highlights main events in the hit film, 28 Days Later, unraveling some of the many unknown secrets and events contained in the movie.

From day one, they could already tell that this was different; that this thing-this Infection, was something much more than what it appeared to be.

While attempting to flee the country with her family after the shocking outbreak of the Rage virus, a young teen named Charlie finds herself in the most terrifying position of her life. After being separated from her loved ones in a crowded airport, she happens to run into a young man named Bryce, a boy also trapped in the exact same circumstances.

Soon after, they find themselves running across the country of England accompanied by a band of three other survivors in search of safety and refuge and if possible, what they used to call home.

_"I never knew how good life was-never even considered the possibilities of something like this happening. I used to take advantage of so many things in life, only ever thinking me, myself and I-praying to God that if possible, my mom would buy me that new game I wanted so badly for my Playstation... But now, all I pray for is that I live to see another sunrise."_


End file.
